


Eavesdropping, She Did

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Kara's pining for Cat, mention of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Cat Grant didn't eavesdrop on people's conversations.She didn't.She was above such childish behavior.Or, Cat over hears a conversation that changes her life.





	Eavesdropping, She Did

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Umbrella_ella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrella_ella/gifts).



> Your prompt was: Cat doesn't realize that Kara has been pining after her for two years, but after a revealing discussion with Winn during which he accidentally reveals Kara's feelings, Cat decides to woo Kara.
> 
> So this didn't follow the prompt exactly but I hope you enjoy this anyway!!

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

 

Cat Grant didn't eavesdrop on people's conversations.

She didn't.

She was above such childish behavior.

Cat was better than that, she was.

Only...she might _technically_ be doing something that someone could _possibly_ call eavesdropping, though she’ deny it.

But, she couldn't help but muse as she pretended to wait for the elevator and leaf through the folder in her hand, she couldn't help it when she'd heard Kara and the man who wore sweater vests, the one who James kept making eyes, at mentioned her name.

Really, it was her curiosity that had gotten the better of her and had reduced her to...doing _this_.

Holding back a sigh, Cat couldn't help but be disappointed in herself but also pleased as she took in exactly _what_ Kara was telling her companion.

“It's just that,” Kara started with a sigh, her voice soft, so as to not to draw attention to their conversation. “I'm not good at that, being direct with people, I mean as everyday me that is not me as in _me_.”

Cat frowned as she stared down that the paper she’d been in the process of pretending to read, what could Kara possibly mean by _that_?

“Plus, it's not like I can just walk up to Ms. Grant and tell her I'm head over heels for her. She'd fire me and then not only would I be out a job but I'd also be dealing with a broken heart,” the younger woman continued on.

“Okay, there's no way she'd fire you, Kara. You’re the only assistant she's head that's lasted as long as you. So yeah, it’d be awkward but she wouldn't fire you. And she wouldn't be mean about it either.” Sweater vest paused in his mini speech to take a breath before continuing on. “But it's been almost two years now, don't you think it's time to actually tell her, so you either get your happy ending or you can start working on moving in and getting over her?”

“Winn,” Kara whined, “Stop being sensible about this, that's what talking to my sister is for.”

The pair shared a laugh but before they could continue on, someone interrupted them calling for IT help.

Cat stayed for another moment before the elevator finally opened up so she could step onto it as she snapped the file close. She certainly had a lot to processes after _accidentally_ over hearing _that_ conversation.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

Settling back into her seat, Cat couldn't help but let out a huff of frustration as she stared up at the clear night sky. 

It'd been almost three weeks now that she'd over heard Kara's confession and she was still not closer to figuring out how to approach the younger woman about it. 

Certainly when you want to tell _Supergirl_ that you loved her, as she loved you, there needed to be some thought put into it. 

But how to go about it was proving more difficult then Cat had originally imaged it would be after figuring out that she felt the same. 

Something classy but also low-key enough that it wouldn't make Kara feel uncomfortable or out of place. 

Certainly nothing extravagant, it would do more harm then good but something that Cat could show off a little. 

Though, Cat mused as she lifted her wine glass up to take a sip from, it wasn't like she needed to show off in the first place.

Kara was already well aware of Cat's wealth and ability to acquire what she wanted. 

Humming, she dropped her arm back down, letting the glass dangle from her finger tips. 

So how to go about it then? 

Maybe take them away for dinner in Italy? Or breakfast in Paris?

Though both would be bold and memorable, they would also make Kara awkward and calm up. 

Besides, Kara could fly them there herself if Cat decided to pull a Bruce Wayne. 

No, no she couldn't do like.

It would be better to do _something_ here in National City. That way Kara wouldn't feel quite out of place being somewhere new and if there was an emergency for Supergirl, she wouldn't have to race back to the city, she could be there quickly. 

But what to _do_? 

"Ms. Grant?" 

Turning, Cat peered up at Kara as she stood awkwardly in the doorway between Cat's office and the balcony where Cat had spent the better part of the last hour pondering her delima. 

"Yes Keira?" 

God, did Kara always bite her lip like that when she used that _tone_?

"I've emailed you tomorrow's itinorary, both the meeting with Luthor Corp and Wayne Enterprises have been rescheduled for the late afternoon. Is there anything else you'll be needing? 

Tiliting her head to the side, Cat let her eyes slowly rake over Kara's body, taking in the nervous way she fiddled with her tablet and glasses. The way she kept shifting her weight and hunching in on herself. 

Kara was always trying to make herself appear smaller then she truly was. Trying to hide how utterly beautiful, how amazing she really was. 

"Do you have plans this evening?"

Well, Cat certainly hadn't been planning to _say_.

"No? I mean, nothing super important. Just, Just some dinner and Netflix. Did, did you need me to stay late?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"Um, sure?"

"Good. Lovely." God, Cat couldn't believe how ridiculous she sounded. How, how _nervous_ she sounded as she spoke. 

"How about we meet at the elevator in 10?" Seriously, Cat chastised herself, sound more like a teenager why don't you. 

Though it was worth it as Kara's lips stretched into a wide, bright grin goofily down at the ground. Her cheeks darkened as she clutched her tablet to her chest. "Yea-yes, that would be good. I'll meet you there."

Cat felt her lips twitch up into a small warm smile as she watched Kara turn around and bang into the wall. 

But now what do they _do_? 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!!


End file.
